Save Her
by LunaLikesSimonCats
Summary: When Claire is captured by Ysandre, Amelie comes to save her. A one-sided Clamelie one-shot


**Hello, wonderful turtles! I hope you like this fanfic. I'm starting to really ship Clamelie :) This is set somewhere around Fade Out. The italic writing is Claires' POV and regular is Amelie's.**

Nothing much was happening when Bizzie ran in. Claire had been on my mind, but that was ordinary too. What I hadn't expected was Bizzie's entrance, she was usually calm and quiet. This was different. Her eyes were wide and she moved very clumsily for a vampire. I could immediately tell something was very wrong.

 _When I awoke, everything was different. I remembered falling asleep on the couch in the Glass house, in Shane's arms, safe and warm. This place was nothing like that. It was cold and dark, and I could tell that I was on the hard floor. Worst of all, the person standing over me was not Shane. Not at all._

"Claire," Bizzie mumbled, "Ysandre, she took her-"

I didn't need to hear anymore. I knew that Ysandre had lots of resentment towards Claire, for many reasons, including the fact that Claire was with Shane. I had always hated Ysandre, even before she'd tried to hurt Claire. She was reckless and sexual, murdering for the fun of it and without a conscious of any sort. The polar opposite of myself. And now she had Claire, the one I'd sworn to protect.

"Where are they?"

 _It was Ysandre. The one who I hated with a burning passion, and she probably felt the same towards me. I tried to get up, but before I could even react, Ysandre had me pinned down. I didn't even have a weapon on me. Ysandre smiled down at me, full of mockery. I looked her in the eye, forcing myself to look unfazed. I couldn't let her know I was scared, since she'd just find it compelling. I could thank pre-cured Myrnin for that knowledge._

" _So, Claire. Been awhile, hasn't it? How's Shane?" Ysandre purred, giving me a look of cruel satisfaction. I didn't answer, just wallowed in the fear and helplessness of the situation._

I hardly gave Bizzie time to answer my question before hurrying out of the room. I didn't usually rush anywhere, but I couldn't waste time. The tire plant, where Claire and Ysandre were, was almost all the way across town. I didn't look behind me, but I could hear my guards follow in my steps. Good, I needed them to drive me there. On my way out of the building, I passed many people, one of them Oliver, who attempted to say something to me. I didn't have time to listen to his complaints. I had to get to Claire. In all of a few seconds, I made it out of the office and into my car outside.

 _Ysandre said something that I didn't really hear, something about holy water and revenge. I was a little busy trying to see if Ysandre was forgetting something, if I had one small advantage. I didn't seem to yet. Where were Shane and the others? Didn't they notice that I was missing? Did Ysandre hurt them, or kill them? The fear and dread from the last thought spread through me, making me feel numb. With the feeling flooding me, I couldn't help but make a choked cry. Ysandre looked down at me, grinning slyly, probably thinking I was crying out of fear from whatever she was saying. I would've glared if I wasn't so worried for the others, and myself._

I could feel the car driving fast, but it felt slow to me. I could probably have gone faster on foot, but I didn't want to be seen running about. I didn't want to seem too foolish and caring to the public. It wasn't that I found emotions foolish. It was just that as a queen, if your subjects saw you as emotional, they'd use it against you. I already had a hard time keeping a town of vampires and rebellious humans from a full war. No matter how much I cared for Claire, I couldn't sacrifice the whole town, and the safety of vampires, just to protect one human. I couldn't put Claire near the top of my priorities. It was amazing that I was even rushing out to save her, just one small human girl. Maybe the general public was right, maybe my heart had become ice. But ice can still shatter.

"Drive faster," I told my guards.

 _Gritting my teeth, I tried to block out the pain of Ysandre's nail pressed into my cheek. I couldn't tell if they drew blood, since it just hurt either way. I tried to twist away, but the demon bitch had somehow pinned down all my limbs and still managed to look like she was simply sitting there. She smiled like a hyena, cruel and sharp. I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless, just waiting for someone to save me. Or my death. Whichever, it seemed as if it was going to take a while._

As soon as I felt the car stop, I pushed open the side door and stepped out. I only took a minute to observe my surroundings. In front of me was the tire plant in its crumbling, decaying state. I didn't know why I hadn't torn it down by now. Suddenly, I heard my guards exit the limo behind me. Before they could catch up, I began to rush to the door, knocking it open and running inside. The first thing I noticed was that I could hear shouting. In Claire's voice. I followed the sound further into the place.

 _There were footsteps. Ysandre heard them too, since she looked up from me and faced behind her. Suddenly, she was pulled off me and flung against the wall behind me. I immediately jumped up, just in time to see a streak shoot towards Ysandre and bury itself in her chest. She screamed and fell back, and I saw that the thing in her chest was a silver arrow. With Ysandre incapacitated, I felt safe to turn around and face my savior. When I did, I saw a familiar face._

I reached a dim room no nicer than the others, and inside was Claire. Ysandre was there, across the room. And there was someone else there holding Claire.

 _It was Shane. He saved me._

It was Shane. He saved her.

 _I was in Shane's arms again, the way I was before the whole incident. I could only lay in his warm embrace for a moment, however, because he suddenly turned away and started to shout._

" _What the hell are you doing here?!" he cried at someone behind me. I turned to face the person, and was surprised to see Amelie. What was the founder doing here? Had she set this up? Had she come to stop Ysandre?_

The stupid Collins boy had gotten there before me. I knew I should be thankful that he'd gotten there and helped her. But no matter how buried my foolish resentment had become, it burned within me. He'd stamped out my chance to redeem myself for Claire. And he had the nerve to speak to me as if I was Ysandre, as if I'd hurt Claire.

"Are you here to get Ysandre," he said, "Or is my girlfriend not a useful pawn to you anymore?"

 _Apparently, Shane thought the same things I did. I could usually rely on Shane, or Eve, or even Myrnin to show when I needed them most, but never Amelie. There had to be some important reason why she was there. She never cared too much about me._

I could tell from Claire's face that she was questioning of my appearance. She'd never know that I truly cared for her, loved her. I had to turn away, so I turned to Shane. He glared back, obviously expecting my answer to his rude question.

"I'm here to collect Ysandre, if she's not dead from your weapon," I told him, keeping my voice even and cool. I would never show weakness to Shane Collins. I kept my eyes and mind off Claire as I stepped towards Ysandre, who was near death from the silver. Shane gave a glare.

"Nice to see you don't give a crap about anyone," he muttered, grabbing Claire's arm and leading her away and out of the room. I could tell that my eyes were flaring red.

 _I would've been annoyed at Shane if he hadn't just saved my ass. Amelie had been trying to help, even if it was to stop Ysandre and less actually caring about the victim. I turned back to look at Amelie as Shane dragged me away. Her eyes were red, which was unnerving and usually made reading a vampire's face impossible. But in her eyes I saw sadness._

I knew Claire had those close to her to protect and help her. And that was a good thing. But inside, all I wanted was to be one of them.

 **Yup, another sad Clamelie one-shot. I don't even know why I write these...**


End file.
